Kingdom Hearts 2 After-story
by Hitokiricobra
Summary: Sora and Riku get back to destiny islands after their battle w/ Xemnas, and Sora is Going to try and Confess his feelings for Kairi. Rated M for future content, will have lemon...don't like don't read
1. prologue

**This is literally my first ever Fanfic story ever…seriously, so please try reading it and R&R afterward (please don't diss me, compliments and constructive criticism only) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy **

Chapter 1: Prologue

After his and Riku's final fight with Organization XIII's Number 1, Xemnas, inside of Kingdom Hearts, the two friends find themselves back at the Destiny Islands where they were born. Waiting for them was all of their friends: Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and their best friend Kairi. Kairi smiled widely at both of them, but her eyes sparkled when she looked at Sora. Selphie finally gave up on getting Sora and she started chasing Riku. They all happily continued to live there


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter to my hopefully good fanfic, again, R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

**Sora was walking with Kairi to their Secret Place, a cave behind the waterfall at the Destiny Islands. He wanted to tell her something the he always wanted to, but couldn't because Riku was in the way. Now that he was together with Selphie though, Kairi was free to take. Sora turned around to look at Kairi, "Hey, K-Kairi?"**

**"What is it Sora?" Kairi asked, looking at him.**

**"U-Um…I…I like your outfit." Sora said, blushing slightly.**

**"Oh…um…t-thanks" Kairi said, looking away, 'I thought he was going to say he liked me, I guess not though'**

**'Damn it,' Sora thought, 'I'm such an idiot…breath Sora…you can do this.'**

"Kairi? I need to tell you something. Something I've wanted to tell you ever since I met you." Sora said, feeling a little braver.

"Yes?" Kairi asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I…I love you." Sora said.

Kairi gasped and jumped onto Sora, knocking him down and kissing him right on the mouth. "I love you too Sora." She told him after breaking off from him.

"Really?!" Sora said, breathing hard after Kairi's sudden kiss.

"Yes you goof-ball. Yes." Kairi said kissing him again. Sora wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground and kissed her harder as she put her arms around his neck and bare legs around his waist, making sure there was absolutely no space between their bodies. After making out for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Kairi broke off from Sora and asked, "Hey Sora, can…can we make this night more memorable? Even more memorable then it has already been?"

Sora looked at her, "what do you mean?"

Kairi bit her bottom lip and got unwrapped from Sora and walked towards the opposite wall from him, then looked at him and sat down on a large rock, undoing the ties and zipper on her top and taking it off…along with the tight black tank-top she was wearing under it, leaving her in her flimsy skirt and a black lace bra. She then looked at Sora sensually, beckoning him with her eyes to make her his. To take her and never give her to anyone else. Sora blushed a deep red color and walked over to her slowly, then put his hands on her waist and laid her down on the rock and started kissing her softly. Kairi put her arms around his neck and arched her body so that her chest was pressed against Soras. Sora grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, leaving his chest bare and Kairi ran her hands along his torso. Sora shivered in delight as she did this, and as she did Sora moved his hands to the clasp of Kairi's bra and undid it to leave her on chest bare against the cold air of the cave.

Kairi shivered in both delight and cold, and Sora pulled her close to his body to keep her warm. Kairi moved her hands to Soras pants and undid them and took them off him…leaving him in nothing but boxers. Sora took off Kairi's skirt, leaving her in only her underwear. Sora moved his hand over Kairi's special spot and started rubbing it slowly, and as he did Kairi started moaning. Kairi then moved her hand to Soras member and stroked it softly, making Sora shiver.

Kairi bit her lip as Sora started slowly taking off her underwear, leaving her bare before him, waiting to see what he'd do. Sora took a finger and slowly started slipping it into Kairi's special spot, making Kairi gasp and then Sora started moving his finger in and out of her, slowly at first then speeding up till she came.

Kairi moaned out, "Sora, that was wonderful."

Sora said, "You haven't seen anything yet." He then pulled his finger slowly out of Kairi and took off his boxers, leaving himself completely bare in front of Kairi. Kairi knew what Sora was going to do next as he turned Kairi around so that her back was to him. Sora placed himself right at her entrance. "Are you ready Kairi? If you're not we can stop."

"NO!" Kairi said loudly, wanting more from her, once best friend, now lover. Sora smiled and slowly entered Kairi. Kairi started moaning in slight pain until he reached her hymen. She looked back at him as he was looking at her as if asking permission. She nodded weakly and then she felt the worst pain she'd ever experienced. Sora stayed how he was, rubbing her back till she adjusted then started moving in and out of her slowly and Kairi felt more pain, but soon the pain subsided and was replaced with the best pleasure she ever had. She started beckoning Sora with her body to go faster. Soon both her and Sora were moving in order to keep their pleasure going.

"Sora, I…I'm going to c-cum s-soon." Kairi said, out of breath.

"Same here Kairi." Sora replied, continuing to move in and out of Kairi. Finally, after one more thrust, Kairi's walls closed around Soras member as she came and Sora came with her. Kairi lost energy to stay up and fell softly on the rock she was on. Sora lay softly on top of her, both him and Kairi were breathing hard, trying to catch their breath.

"So, does this mean we're dating?" Sora asked with a smile in his voice.

"If you want." Kairi said, smiling with him.

"Then I guess we are. I love you Kairi." Sora said, holding Kairi around her waist.

"I love you too Sora." Kairi said, smiling with joy at those three small words that meant more then they looked.

**So that's this chapter, please R&R and please no dissing, compliments and constructive criticism only please. Till next time**


End file.
